


《夜班经理》伊莎贝尔x派恩 （前妻派）

by loveloki123



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 伊莎贝尔 x 乔纳森, 前妻派
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 当时看了夜班书以后真的对书里小乔与前妻之间细节的描写很戳！这篇主要yy了他俩在一起、又是怎么分开的经过。脑洞流……





	《夜班经理》伊莎贝尔x派恩 （前妻派）

夜班经理 前妻派

伊莎贝尔 X 乔纳森

 

“你想一直这么下去吗？”  
“被困在军营里，隐藏还有杀戮，这些……你喜欢吗？”

柔媚的声音绕耳而过，那双温柔的手抚上自己的脸庞，乔纳森此刻却仿佛置身战场。他随时都可以闻到硝烟的味道，但现在将他紧紧包围的却是一股好闻的香水味。他仿佛出现了幻觉，全身笼罩在烟雾之中，敌人火势凶猛，有几发子弹甚至擦着他的头皮飞过。他躲避，找到掩体……从后面伸出一只属于战友的手，他捞过来，却发现那人是伊莎贝尔。敌人的枪筒在身后顶住他的腰，猛地回头，他看见的也是伊莎贝尔……

“嘶，”他闭上眼睛，紧锁眉头，战争给他带来了很强的负面性，只有在听从命令的时候心里才能得到半刻的安宁。另一方面，他心底一直有个声音不断在徘徊：渴望回到后方，远离战场，期待着拥有一个自己从未拥有过的家庭。  
伴侣——贴心的爱人，孩子——或许有几个，还有他——自己，他一直未曾偶遇的真正的自己。

伊莎贝尔，这个也许能给予他这一切的女人，“你想和我结婚吗，乔纳森·派恩？”

她坐在他腿上，啃咬着他嘴唇。伊莎贝尔是上尉的女儿，身上怀有野性并兼浪漫的画家。  
乔纳森犹疑着，手揽上她的腰，优雅的线条与手部完美贴合。这有些强势又霸道的吻，让下士派恩败下阵来。  
她喘息着，褪下乔纳森的衬衣，直到他的上身光溜溜的，衣服凌乱不堪。她两腿打开夹住他的腰部，乔纳森感受到从大腿上传来的肉感和温度。

“伊莎贝尔。”  
“下士派恩，”她伸出一根手指从乔纳森的嘴唇开始划出一道暧昧的轨迹，另一只手很自然的摸索到他身下  
乔纳森微微低头，脸颊泛起红晕，看的她又忍不住啃了他一口。

“你这就是对我有感觉。”  
是的，他确实起了反应。  
“上我，乔纳森，让我臣服于你。”  
他搂住她的腰将她托起，压倒在自己收拾整洁的行军床上。  
“带我离开这里去一个能自由呼吸的地方……”  
“好。”

 

所以……多大的空间才可以自由呼吸？

他们买了一栋靠海的别墅，并在里面安了家。从这里，窗外时常可见一掠而过的海鸟。甚至在夜晚，室内也能闻到海风的味道。  
“这太棒了！”乔纳森忘不掉伊莎贝尔笑着向自己伸出手的画面，那之后他们就在海滩上疯狂做爱，直到两人都筋疲力尽，望着天上悬挂的星星入睡。  
这段时间，他们总是这样。任何地点都可能成为他们的“战场。”

伊莎贝尔总是挂在嘴边的一句话，“无礼就是自由。”  
上床，就是一件很无礼的事情。

然而，日复一日的“平淡”与职业生涯的不顺，主要是后者，逐渐将伊莎贝尔的热情吞噬殆尽。她在军营时所憧憬的“外面的自由”反倒将她的心禁锢的寸步难行。

自从她成为专职画家以后，已经很久没有卖出过一幅画了。

“喂，你看着我。”  
派恩近来已经习惯了伊莎贝尔用这种他从未想过她能发出的声音呼唤他，语气中充满着高傲和淡漠。  
这种状况已经持续一段时间了，自从收到第一份她挥霍心情的账单开始，无法支付这笔巨额开销的派恩就在她的眼里一文不值了。

虽然他崇敬她的天赋、作品、她的指尖和她一切调和颜料的动作。  
他很想花更多的时间和伴侣在夕阳下依偎，宁静的注视着她作画，亲吻她带有独特气息的耳畔，看着海风打着旋儿的从她的发梢飞过。  
但是，派恩必须得出去工作了，  
生活的本质在当下如同遮蔽晴空的乌云，刚有所察觉的时候，便不可控制的将他们笼罩在阴影当中。压抑的情绪，像是一场永不停歇的小雨，淅淅沥沥的着陆在两个人的心上，坚持不懈的滋养出分歧。现实剥落掉外衣赤裸裸的呈现在眼前，像海上的暴风雨，带着轰鸣和震颤，席卷而来。扫荡过每一处角落，留下无法修复的狼藉。

颜料也是要钱的。

 

“她没有灵感的时候总是很狂躁。”派恩小心翼翼的用这个词来形容自己的伴侣，但他不知道伊莎贝尔已经从他的日记中读到了。

读到了什么？  
只是这个词吗，伊莎贝尔相信自己还读出了些其他的东西。  
比如说，他对于现在生活的质疑，  
对于我的质疑，伊莎贝尔这么觉得。

她第一次读到时就想将那记满工整字体的一页页都撕个粉碎，但转念又想，还是决定放回原位。这样，她在第二天又会有新的收获。

“看着我。”伊莎贝尔继续命令，并且依旧冷淡。

派恩顺从的忙碌着，他在为她准备今夜的晚餐。

“我说你看着我！”她开始在他的身后愤怒的嘶吼，派恩的耳膜震得疼，他张开嘴几不可闻的叹息。

他也很想回应两声，是的，亲爱的，请稍等。但是如鲠在喉，他像是被胶封住了口。面对着伊莎贝尔，他越来越多的话都只说给日记听。

“操!”身后“哐当”一声巨响，派恩站在在原地吸了吸鼻子，头也没回，他也已经习惯了。

 

“什么垃圾。”伊莎贝尔在尝了一口精心烹调的鲑鱼以后，将整个盘子倒扣在桌上。环抱着胳膊，一脸的不爽。  
派恩发誓自己从未伺候过像她这么挑剔的食客，这让他不得不放弃了曾经潜心研究过的职业。直到他不惜一切，终于换上一身专供经理的优雅黑色西服。他终于不用在制作菜肴的时候注意到自己颤抖不已的指尖，他变得更加顺从，将自己卑微到尘埃里，只求耳边能少充斥一些伊莎贝尔的吼叫。  
日子可能就一直这么过下去，遥遥无期，他很努力的在自己和伊莎贝尔之间寻找平衡点，但是他屡败屡战，屡战屡败。

 

直到那天，派恩打开房门，看到伊莎贝尔和一位客人坐在沙发里。伊莎贝尔侧着脸看他，眼睛里闪动着他许久未见的光芒。他将买来的菜放到桌上，对着客人点头示意。

这位来访者大约六十岁，平静的回应着派恩，没有太多接触，但依旧能看出他的一副贵族做派。

“下士派恩，做你的拿手菜！我们要留海恩先生在家吃饭。”伊莎贝尔愉悦的蹦跳到他面前，派恩有一瞬间的失神，接着点头，他有些莫名的紧张。特别是听她说这里是“家”的时候，他又被俘虏了。这个字，派恩向往太久了。他甚至解了两次才解开袋子，鼻尖都微微冒汗。

“你是她父亲的兵？”伊莎贝尔取她的画时，海恩先生捏着酒杯踱到派恩正在忙碌着的橱柜前。  
“是的，先生。”派恩抬头对上那双湛蓝色的眼睛，礼貌性的微笑。

“我听她提过你，怪不得你能把她给拐出来。”海恩厚重的手掌带着热度拍到派恩的肩上，只隔着一层衬衫，派恩几乎能感觉到他手上的茧子。

“……”乔纳森不置可否，他有点读不懂客人眼里的意味，也品不出这句话的含义。他把头继续埋在桌上的各式蔬菜上，目光在调味料间寻找，说出的话很无趣，“您有什么忌口吗？“

“没有。“海恩还没来得及回答完，”咚“的一声，伊莎贝尔风风火火的闯入，二人的视线一同望过去。海恩是她的客人，自然走过去看画了。

派恩松了口气，他生怕自己会影响到伊莎贝尔的生意，或是主顾对于她画作的欣赏。

 

“海恩说他很满意，也许还能为我办个画展。“伊莎贝尔枕在派恩的胸口，听着他自始至终平静的心跳。

 

这几天，海恩总是过来，他们应该在谈画展的事。有时候，海恩也走过来和派恩闲聊，但是伊莎贝尔总是用眼神暗示他不要多嘴。

“你的身材是怎么保持的？”海恩又拄靠在橱柜前，看着乔纳森熟练的切开一片片鱼肉，“你好像也没有时间健身。”说着，他偷偷看了伊莎贝尔一眼，“养活妻子已经够累的了，是吧？”

“我们互相支持。”派恩将切好的肉放进调好的料碗里腌制，“从这方面来讲，日子也不算太难过。”

“你们的生活和谐吗？我是说……”  
“……”  
“你看上去和我像是一类人。”  
“……”

“gay？”  
“不是。”派恩不知道自己和伊莎贝尔的婚姻关系有什么值得怀疑的。

“对于新婚夫妇来说，你上夜班从不休假，这一点也不正常。”  
“这是我的工作。”

“好。”海恩挑眉，又抿了一口杯子里派恩刚榨的果蔬汁，咽下去，摇着头若有所思的发出一声感叹，“哇哦……”

 

又一天早上，派恩回来，伊莎贝尔望着他，眼神里显得心事重重。  
“怎么了？”  
“海恩先生确定要为我办一场画展了，他说我的画很有感觉，他的朋友们一定会喜欢的。”

“那很好啊。”  
“是很好……”伊莎贝尔看上去还有话说。  
乔纳森静静的等待着。

“但是有条件……”伊莎贝尔附到派恩的身上，她显得有些难以启齿，但还是贴着派恩的耳边耳语。

派恩难以置信，

“你相信吗，我觉得他是开玩笑的，你觉得呢？”伊莎贝尔说完，自己笑了，她笑得有点假，让气氛也显得更加尴尬。

“我觉得不是。”派恩眼前重现出海恩那副面孔，以及他对于自己诸如此类试探性的问话。

“那么……”眼前的人看似征求派恩的意见，但是派恩察觉出伊莎贝尔极力掩藏的眸子里闪出的亮光，她沉寂太久了，总算遇到了机会。即使这个机会会产生些不良的后果，但是她也满怀期待，“你会同意吗？”

“不。”派恩从来没想过自己会和另一个男人怎么样，他也想不出来，满脑子回荡着海恩那句“我觉得你和我是一类人。”

不是，我尊重你，但我们不是一类人。  
派恩在自己心里也拒绝。

他能看到伊莎贝尔眼中的火苗熄灭了，她丝毫不加掩饰的流露出懊恼，就好像乔纳森刚刚打破了她最心爱的花瓶，而她在气她为什么放心的把花瓶交到他手上。

 

“你生气吗？”你想让我同意吗，一种莫名的羞愧将乔纳森整个蒙上。

“海恩先生说……要你陪他一个晚上。”  
乔纳森躺在床上，耳边挥之不去的就是这句。  
他抓紧枕头将耳朵堵严，这句话又变成文字出现在他的脑海。他拼了命的想要把它们清除，但是无济于事，它们仿佛融进了他的身体，成了他无法忘却的记忆中的一部分。

 

一直熬到为伊莎贝尔烹制午饭的闹铃响了，他也没有睡着。这种糟糕的状况持续到第二天清晨。  
又接受了一个夜班的洗礼，乔纳森过人的精神力也迎来了崩溃。

推开门，散落在地板、桌子，眼睛的所及之处都是或空或只剩了几滴的酒瓶。伊莎贝尔倒在沙发下面，烂醉如泥。她的画架静静的放在原位，这表示她一天一夜没有动过她的画板了，这种情况从未出现过。

他将她从地上捡起来，她就开始狂笑，紧接着大哭，派恩的肩膀都湿透了。她拼命的敲打着，推搡着，派恩费了很大力气才将她给送回床上。

“下士派恩，”不知她是清醒还是醉酒，“我后悔了。”

这句话像利刃刺穿了派恩的心脏，像一双有力的大手抠进他的脑袋里向外扯拽着他的神经。

 

“你想让我去吗？”  
屋内被厚重窗帘隔绝的像是黑夜，派恩看不清妻子的脸。虽然共处一室，但却从内向外渗透出凉意，他体会到了一股从未感受过的孤独。

伊莎贝尔从床头摸出香烟，点燃了一支，火星随着她的呼吸或明或暗。  
……  
……  
“这不是我想要的生活。”伊莎贝尔将手中的烟头扭灭。“你知道吗，你快把我逼疯了。”

你也快把我逼疯了。  
派恩走出卧室，将门轻轻的带上。他此刻内心却平静异常，他将屋内全部打扫了一遍，继续透支着他的身体。最后在伊莎贝尔的画架边上放一瓶精心插好的花束，是他今早回来的路上给她带的。

不知道自己什么时候能回来，他提前给伊莎贝尔准备好了食物。

收整好一切，乔纳森翻开伊莎贝尔的提包，从里面掏出她的手机，在联系人里找到海恩，他犹豫了一下还是按了拨号键。

“我是派恩，好……好……现在，不行，我没办法请假。”接着他用笔记下一条地址。

他在离开前推开卧室的门，伊莎贝尔已经睡着了，他靠近，在她的额头印上一吻。  
裹上外套，他循着刚刚记录的地址出发了。  
……  
……  
匆忙赶回酒店，他差点第一次迟到。  
紧接着，又是一个夜班。  
……  
……

“你知道吗，海恩先生刚给我电话，画展如期举行！”  
“恭喜。”乔纳森挤出一个疲惫的笑容，他此刻真的很想冲个澡后赶紧休息。

但是他察觉到伊莎贝尔因为他的冷淡而有些失落，于是强打精神，“嗯……什么时候，可以邀请我去看吗？”他也觉得他们这段关系现在过于相敬如宾了。

“当然！”伊莎贝尔高兴的像个孩子，当得到别人关注的时候，她的情绪就只剩下了自己。她兴奋到指手画脚，全无了昨夜的颓废，但是眼睛里的血丝证明了昨天并不是无事发生，“本来我还有点担心，但是晚上他突然给我打电话……”

“嗯嗯，”派恩将她搂住，“我就知道你会得到赏识。”

伊莎贝尔多久没有主动吻过他了，现在她的吻又让他窒息。她胡乱的的剥着派恩的上衣，手也顺着他的腰线向下面伸去……  
“唔！”派恩连忙按住她的手。  
伊莎贝尔停下来，盯住他的眼睛。

派恩喉咙哽动，艰难的开口，“我有点累了……我先去休息，你吃点东西。”派恩转身将打包的饭菜一样一样摆到餐桌上。

“哦。”伊莎贝尔站在原地不动，又一阵忙活的派恩转头对上她冰冷的眼神。

她快走几步，朝他冲过来，一巴掌扇在他的脸上，派恩的脸颊火辣辣的疼。

“你去了？”她恶狠狠的质问，答案毫无疑问。

“恶心。”

“骗子。”

“该死。”  
诸如此类的字眼，从那天开始，围绕着派恩的生活。只有在海恩先生来访的时候，是的，在画展前夕，海恩先生偶尔还来做客。

伊莎贝尔和他谈笑风生，毕恭毕敬的样子。转过头来就瞪视着派恩。

不知是有意无意，伊莎贝尔还在给海恩和他制造独处的时间。

然后等海恩一走，各种“肮脏，”“下贱”的词语又会被安排在派恩的身上。

 

画展如期举行，派恩并没有被邀请。

 

当夜，伊莎贝尔很晚，很晚才回来。那天正好派恩的同事临时与他调班，他很难得的在家里休息。

她又满身酒气，看样子画展大获成功。喝醉的人力气很大，她像一根藤条紧紧的缠在派恩的身上，怎么也拽不下去。

“哈哈哈，来呀！”她嘴里含糊不清的念着，“下士派恩，上我……哦，”她打了个酒嗝，“不是……是我上你……”然后她从包里摸索了一番，掏武器一般，掏出一个巨大的假阳具，“今晚我们就用它来伺候你那个立了功的小屁股，怎么样？”

“你说怎么样……”酒气喷洒在派恩的脸上，他一边搀扶着摇摇欲坠的爱人，一边躲开她抓着阳具捅向自己的手。

“别闹了。”派恩把她夹着提到了卧室。

伊莎贝尔像只小兽一样对着他又亲又摸的逗弄，将他压倒在床上调笑。从他的额头一直亲吻到脸颊，又将他玫红色的嘴唇给咬的红肿。

派恩也被她勾起了欲火，下身逐渐挺立着，伊莎贝尔给他解开拉链，扶稳后，自己坐了上去。

二人同时发出舒爽的呻吟，虽然伊莎贝尔是被进入的，但她完全掌握了主权。随着她的扭动，派恩的欲望越攀越高，他的手老实的揪住自己枕头两边，在马上就要高潮的时候，伊莎贝尔起身离开了。她跪伏在他的两腿中间，用手抓起阴茎下面的两个肉球，“腿再分开点。”她边搓弄，边扒开丈夫结实的大腿，一个小洞若隐若现。伊莎贝尔一边不停的揉弄，另一只手探进派恩的后穴。

“你就是喜欢，对吧，婊子。”伊莎贝尔向后摸到被扔到一边的假阳具直接对准丈夫的穴口捅了进去。

撕裂感贯通全身。

是我自作自受，  
派恩没有反抗。

如果这能让你好过一点……

 

一夜，就这么过去了。

对此，伊莎贝尔没有什么想说的。  
两人面对面，都当作无事发生过。

但是不一样了，  
二人心知肚明。

生活在同一屋檐下，却形同陌路。天空，海鸟，这些都变了颜色。一切都像是机械运转的齿轮，没有后退的余地。  
直到隔着厚厚的灰尘相望，二人再也无话可说。

派恩蜷缩在角落，望着他曾经渴望拥有的这一切。  
“我收拾完，就走。”伊莎贝尔抽烟、酗酒、愈来愈凶，就像起初勾引到下士派恩一样，又将他给一脚踢开。

她头也不回的出门，派恩也没有发出一个音节。  
他不是没有求过她不要离开，  
但是伊莎贝尔还是走了。

空荡荡的房间，他终于能在下了夜班以后安心的睡上一觉，他决定重新回到军营。他经过深思熟虑，他这样的人大概不配经营起一个家庭。

出发前，伊莎贝尔给他打过来一个电话，说还是想他。  
但他心意已决。  
“滚——！！！”她对着电话吼叫声歇斯底里。

这也是派恩再入部队之前，最后一次听到她的声音。  
直到他决定去接近那个世界上最坏的家伙，他们才又见了一面。  
也是这一生的，最后一面。


End file.
